Confusion
by Douceline
Summary: Ou ce que ça donne quand une certaine personne prends une certaine potion...


**Elle était belle. Incroyablement belle. Sa robe japonaise rouge tranchait avec ses cheveux châtains, presque noir grâce à un sort... Elle était maquillée sans excès, pas comme toutes les pouffes qui mettaient un pot entier de ****fond de teint**** pour essayer de masquer les ravages de l'adolescence. Un peu de fard à paupière noir pour mystifier ses yeux, et un rouge à lèvres écarlate, en accord avec les tons de sa robe. Un fin collier de perles noires comme l'encre habillait son cou. Ses cheveux, teintés par magie, étaient attachés en un chignon lâche duquel s'échappaient un flot de mèches savamment disproportionnés. Sa démarche était lente et mesurée, emplie de grâce. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Tous.**

**- Elle est étonnante, n'est ce pas ? **  
**- Hum ? **  
**- Je disais qu'elle était étonnante... **  
**- C'est une élève parmi d'autres, répondit simplement le maître des potions. **

**Le directeur sourit mystérieusement et disparut à travers la foule. Severus chercha la jeune fille des yeux et vit qu'elle avait rejoint ses amis. Il maugréa : St Potter… Mais heureusement qu'il avait été là tout de même, lui et son acolyte rouquin. En effet, elle avait été victime d'une perte effroyable : Son chat, Pattenrond, avait été renversé par une voiture. Elle avait surmonté son deuil avec brio, mais elle avait eu besoin de tout le soutien qu'avaient pu lui donner ses amis. Mais si tout le monde bavait devant sa beauté tout juste éclose, ce n'est pas ça qui intéressait le directeur de Serpentard (enfin pas totalement). Il admirait sa flamme intérieure, son courage. Elle avait traversée des choses difficiles, et elle trouvait encore la force de sourire. Il l'enviait : lui, après la mort de Lily, il n'avait pu se résoudre à reprendre une vie normale, rire de nouveau. Il se sentait tellement coupable de sa mort…**

**Mais ses amis l'abandonnaient. Potter partait à la chasse des Horcruxes (mais il avait tout de même pu faire acte de présence ce soir) et le rouquin dirigeait l'équipe de Quidditch ( Serpentard n'en ferait qu'une bouchée cette année! ). Elle se retrouvait seule. Elle parlait avec la sœur de son rouquin d'ami, mais, même si elles étaient proches, elle passait le plus clair de son temps seule, à la bibliothèque. Il connaissait très peu de personnes qui restées ainsi. Mais elle tenait .... **

**- Vous devriez l'inviter à danser. **  
**- Pardon ? S'enquit Severus en sursautant (comment avait-il pu revenir aussi silencieusement ?! ) **  
**- Invitez-la à danser. Et amusez vous un peu Severus ! Fit le directeur en le poussant vers elle.**

*** ***  
*****

**Elle descendait les marches lentement. Elle était nerveuse. Ginny l'avait conseillée, mais c'était en grande partie son idée... Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. La tête lui tournait et ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes. ****_« Allez ma vieille»_**** s'encouragea-t-elle ****_« Tu peux le faire ! Tu dois lui montrer ! »_****. Elle inspira un grand coup et entra dans la salle. Elle arrêta de respirer. Le décor était magnifique ! Les tables étaient repoussées le long des murs révélant un grand espace, transformé en en piste de danse. Deux énormes sapins étaient disposés autour de la table professorale, décorés avec soin et recouverts de fausse neige que faisaient tomber le plafond magique. Elle chercha des yeux son amie et se hâta de la rejoindre. **

**- Tous le monde te regarde ! S'exclama la rousse **  
**- Et lui ? Interrogea la jeune fille **  
**- Lui aussi! Fit Ginny en s'esclaffant. **

**Hermione regarda dans sa direction. Il avait laissé tomber Pansy et la dévisageait bouche-bée, les bras ballants. **

**- Tu vas finir par gober une mouche Malefoy, se moqua Harry en passant devant lui. **

**La jeune fille sourit. Elle connaissait les projets de son ami et elle espérait que ça allait marcher. Il s'éloigna vers le centre de la piste avec Ginny. **

**- Bravo Hermione, dit Ron, tu as cloué le bec à ce prétentieux de Malefoy ! **  
**- Ca apprendra à ce ****répugnant mollusque**** qu'on ne m'insulte pas de Sang-de-bourbe ! Répondit Hermione avec colère, tandis que son ami explosait de rire. **  
**- Je... Je vais rejoindre Lavande, fit Ron après s'être calmé. **  
**- Va, répondit simplement Hermione. **

**Elle se dirigea vers une table vide et s'y assit. De là, elle pouvait observer toute la salle à son aise. Hagrid dansait avec le professeur McGonagall, Rusard avec le professeur Chourave... Snape s'avançait vers elle. Nerveuse, sans savoir pourquoi, elle entreprit de lisser sa robe du plat de sa main. **

*** ***

*****

**Elle semblait nerveuse tout d'un coup. Severus jura entre ses dents. Mais que lui voulait le directeur ? Pourquoi le pousser vers elle ? **

**- Vous venez danser ? Demanda-t-il la voix aussi basse que s'il avait murmuré. **

**Il se maudit intérieurement : Il avait l'impression d'avoir 17 ans ! Elle avait entendu. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses deux prunelles noisette emplies de surprise. **

**- Je ... Pardon ? Il serra les dents. **  
**- Vous venez danser ? Répéta-t-il. **  
**- Euh... Oui... accepta-t-elle, rougissant légèrement. **

**Il n'en revenait pas. Elle acceptait ! Elle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit le plus délicatement possible. Il l'entraina vers le centre de la piste. Juste à ce moment, la musique ralentit. Severus jura. Un slow ! Il la regarda et vit qu'elle souriait timidement. Il soupira intérieurement : Elle semblait si innocente ! Il lui plaça les mains autour de son cou et il plaça les siennes autour de sa taille, laissant assez d'espace pour qu'il ne soit pas collés. **

**- Vous êtes très élégante ce soir... Dit-il s'amusant des rougeurs que provoquèrent sa réplique.**  
**- M..Merci. Vous aussi ... Balbutia-t-elle. **

**Il rit intérieurement : Il était habillé exactement comme d'habitude. **

*** ***  
*****

**Il s'avança vers elle et lui proposa de danser. Elle leva les yeux, stupéfaite. Là, elle plongea dans ses pupilles d'ébène et se laissa submerger. Tout ce qu'elle fut capable de babiller fut « Euh... Oui ...» Elle se sentait idiote ! Elle se laissa diriger vers la piste, et réprima un sursaut d'angoisse : La musique ralentissait et se changeait en slow ! Il lui posa les mains autour de son cou et elle frissonna lorsqu'il posa les siennes sur ses hanches. Il se tenait éloigné d'elle, veillant à ne pas la gêner.**

**- Vous êtes très élégante ce soir, souffla-t-il **

**La jeune fille rougit violemment. Elle balbutia un remerciement maladroit et fixa un point par dessus son épaule.**  
**Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. De toute façon, cette soirée lui semblait irréelle : Elle avait donnée une leçon à Malefoy et maintenant, elle dansait un slow avec Snape !**

**- Sakura, susurra-t-il en effleurant ses boucles d'oreilles. **  
**- ****Fleur de cerisier****, acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous connaissez le japonais, professeur ? **  
**- Un peu, avoua-t-il. **

** Elle sourit et posa avec nonchalance sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentait bon. Ça pouvait paraître étrange, avec ses cheveux graisseux et son teint jaunâtre, mais le fait était que, le nez sur l'étoffe de sa robe, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il sentait incroyablement bon.**  
**Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Une mèche de cheveux grasse vint se poser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Le slow se terminant, ils restèrent une fraction de seconde dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se détacher, le teint légèrement rosâtre alors que des regards interloqués se tournaient vers eux.**

**- Ce fut très agréable, Miss... Murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. **

**La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme... Comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas dans son état habituel, elle en était certaine... Ou peut-être que... Peut-être étais-ce justement son état habituel, et qu'il se cachait derrière une façade froide et méprisante. Son intuition se transformait en certitude, à mesure qu'elle y songeait. Elle regagna sa table. De là, elle entendait les commérages de Parvati et de Lavande, qui avait vraisemblablement réussi à se débarrasser de Ron.**

**- J'ai fait une affaire ! Disait Lavande à son amie. J'ai échangé ****mes bottes en peau de dragon**** contre un ... euh... un ****bol en terre cuite****, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. En tout cas, on m'a dit que c'était super précieux ! **

**Hermione étouffa un fou rire. Elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'était un bol en terre cuite ? Elle décida de se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas trahir son amusement et continua de détailler la salle. Elle ne voyait plus Harry. Elle savait ce qui tourmentait le brun (ça se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la figure ! ) et elle espérait qu'il parviendrait à ses fins. Elle repéra le professeur Snape au milieu de la table et vit qu'il lui faisait signe de le rejoindre. Intriguée, la Gryffondor se leva et le suivit tout au long de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Là, il l'attira dans un recoin sombre du mur, derrière une gargouille. Il était bizarre, il semblait ivre. **

**- Que voulez vous pro... **

**Mais le reste de la phrase fut étouffé par la bouche de Snape qui se plaqua de force sur la sienne. **

*** ***  
*****

**La terreur des cachots promena son regard sur la foule. Elle était retournée à sa table, seule, et elle souriait. Derrière elle se trouvait deux petites écervelées de Gryffondor. Il finit son verre entamé bien plus tôt d'une rasade, et frissonna. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ce soir ? Il se sentait étrangement bien. Pourtant, il s'était juré, à la mort de Lily, de faire en sorte de ne plus jamais être heureux de sa vie. Mais, cette fille ... Elle la lui rappelait... La teinte de ses cheveux, sa gentillesse... Il savait que ce n'était pas elle, que ce n'était pas possible, elle était morte, par sa faute en plus... Il ferma les yeux. Une étrange impulsion le poussait, une impulsion qu'il ne comprenait pas... Il lui fit signe...**

*** ***  
*****

**Elle se laissa entrainer dans une salle vide. Sa conscience l'interrogeait, mais elle la fit taire : Les sensations provoquées par les baisers de son professeur étaient divines et elle en avait tant besoin ! Elle le laissa donc la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser avidement, tout en parcourant ses cheveux d'une main experte. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, et la souleva tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sa robe craqua, mais elle n'en avait que faire : Il s'était plaqué un peu plus contre elle et bien que les pierres du mur lui meurtrissaient le dos, elle aimait sentir l'étendue de son désir tout contre elle. Il laissa courir ses mains sur le postérieur de la jeune fille et dans le creux de ses reins, lui provoquant mille et un frissons. Elle ondula du bassin et elle sentit le tissu de sa robe de sorcier se tendre un peu plus encore. Il grogna et laissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou. **

**- Tu... Tu sais faire ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers, haletant.**

** Elle rougit violemment. **

**- En théorie seulement, répondit-elle avant de se mordre pour réprimer un gémissement. **

**Il chercha la fermeture éclair et tira dessus, la débarrassant de sa robe. Puis il plongea ses deux billes d'encre dans ses yeux noisette. **

**- Eh bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire, il est temps de passer à la pratique... **

**Il reprit possession de sa bouche et il la serra contre lui, si fort qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il voulait qu'elle étouffe. Elle sentit son désir tendu sous les couches de tissus et n'avait plus qu'une envie : S'empaler dessus, encore et encore, jusqu'à la délivrance. Il la souleva de nouveau, et l'étendit à terre. Elle frissonna au contact des dalles de pierres froides sur sa peau nue, mais elle se réchauffa instantanément lorsqu'il se mit à embrasser son nombril. Peu à peu, il remonta, puis ses mains vinrent dégager sa poitrine de sa prison de dentelle noire, qu'il entreprit de caresser et d'embrasser avec feu. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il se mit à lui faire un suçon sur le sein gauche. Elle plongea ses mains dans la chevelure noire et massa son cuir chevelu, appuyant sur sa tête comme si elle voulait qu'il s'incruste dans sa chair, qu'il s'y imprime comme un tatouage indélébile. Il revint butiner sa bouche et elle tendit les mains vers sa robe de sorcier qu'elle entreprit de déboutonner. Elle s'était toujours demandée s'il portait quelque chose sous sa robe de sorcier, elle en avait maintenant la réponse : Non, il ne portait rien en dessous, si ce n'était un caleçon... Elle posa ses mains avides sur son torse, et en dessina les contours tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tout en finissant d'ôter se robe. Il la débarrassa du dernier rempart de tissu qu'elle portait et introduisit deux doigts dans son intimité humide. Elle gémit et fit glisser ses mains vers le caleçon qu'il portait toujours, mais elle ne pu aller jusqu'à là, l'ivresse provoquée par les caresses de son professeur faisait qu'elle ne répondait plus de rien. Son esprit, ses sens, enivrés par l'assaut de diverses sensations, en voulaient plus. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, sentir chaque centimètre carré de son corps sous ses doigts, se serrer contre lui, le sentir en elle. **  
**Il interrompit son mouvement de balancier et retira lentement ses doigts. Fébrile, il arracha son caleçon et la pénétra avec violence. Elle gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, submergée par l'afflux de sensations. Il se remit à bouger à leur bassins s'entrechoquaient avec violence. Elle s'agrippait à ses épaules, plantant ses ongles dans la chair tendre. Sans prévenir, il l'a souleva de nouveau et s'allongea par terre, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva sur le dessus. Elle se mit alors à bouger en cadence, gémissant en cœur avec lui. Il leva les mains, et se mit à lui pétrir les seins, suivant les rythmes des coups de rein de sa compagne. Au bord de l'extase, elle s'arrêta. Il grogna de frustration et la regarda. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.**

**- Tu... Tu peux me parler ? **

**Il la dévisagea interloqué. Elle s'arrêtait parce qu'elle voulait... parler ?**

**- Non, mais tu sais, en même temps…**

**La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Severus, qui sourit, et il se dit que les rougeurs sur les joues de la Gryffondor étaient vraiment très jolies.... **

**- Continue... Demanda-t-il de sa belle voix grave et virile. Ne t'arrête pas. J'aime quand tu rougis comme ça...**

**Il tendit la main vers sa joue, effleurant la zone brulante du bout de ses doigts. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, tandis que les mouvements de la Gryffondor se faisaient plus rapides. **

**- Continue, murmura-t-il, continue !**

**L'extase survint et il se libéra en elle tandis qu'elle criait de bonheur.**

**- Lily ! S'écria-t-il **

**Sous le choc, des larmes noyèrent les yeux de la lionne, qui roulèrent sur ses joues, sous la vague orgasmique. Elle s'effondra sur lui, haletante. **

**- Oh Lily... Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. **

**De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille pour se perdre sur le torse galbe de son amant.**

*** ***  
*****

**Il l'avait appelée Lily... Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle l'avait suivi parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il la désirait vraiment ( et elle en avait eu envie ). Alors pourquoi ? Qui était Lily ? Sa femme ? C'est vrai, après tout, il était peut-être marié ? Elle n'en savait rien ! De toute façon, elle s'attendait à quoi ? A passer sa vie avec lui ? **

**Hermione ?**

**La jeune fille leva la tête, les yeux rouges. Fred et Georges se dirigeaient vers elle.**

**- ça va ? S'enquit Fred.**  
**- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**  
**- On voulait s'excuser pour hier. Dirent les jumeaux.**  
**- Hier ?**  
**- Oui, on a mit un peu de potion de confusion dans le gobelet de Snape pour s'amuser un peu….**  
**- Ah... **  
**- Et tu as dansé avec lui.**  
**- Oh...**  
**- Navrés ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.**  
**- ça ne fait rien, les rassura-t-elle. Merci !**

**La jeune fille se prit à sourire… Alors, il y avait une chance pour qu'il en ai eu très envie lui aussi ? **

*** ***  
*****

**- Miss Granger, je vous surprends encore une fois à me détailler de la sorte, fit la voix du professeur Snape, je retire 50 points à Gryffondor. Est-ce clair ? **  
**- Je... Oui, professeur. Murmura-t-elle en retour.**  
**- Et tachez d'oublier cette nuit, Miss, fit-il encore plus bas. **  
**- Je... Hésita-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il me semble que vous vous êtes bien amusés à cette fameuse nuit. Crachat-elle, acide.**  
**- Détrompez-vous Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Cette nuit a été la pire de ma vie.**

**Et il s'éloigna, triomphant, laissant la jeune fille en proie aux larmes.**


End file.
